Like She Is ?
by Naoki Hiki
Summary: I like her because it takes me out of my daily life. She tells me her stories. Her moments to her. But I would like to know more. In all friendship. Raw story.
1. Just a start, I think ?

Here I am again with another fic, not very pretty, not very worked, just a raw story like we don't like them, lol.

Don't read it, if you don't like it. Didn't like it. That's all. If, despite everything, you want to follow it, at your own risk. And so, welcome.  
Good reading...

* * *

I saw my dear Lila today. She is even more beautiful than yesterday. How can she be more beautiful, day by day. If every day I saw her, I would feel so much better. These hypocrites know nothing about her. I know everything. Me. Because she trusts me. Even it isn't enterely. I feel it.

She is the one I was waiting for. The one that would pull me away from my boring life. The one who will listen to me, and who will confess all her travels. All hier meetings. Her love. She likes someone apparently. Some Agreste. Even her love is aiming high. She knows what she wants. She knows how to have it. She's still smiling. I have never seen him be in a bad mood. She was sad, in her own way. But never something has upset her.

She doesn't like someone walking on her goals either, but she will never be in a bad mood. She's a strong woman, I think. A wonderful woman.

She always pushes herself to be the best. In his way of being, his way of speaking, his way of behaving. His way of making friends, his way of never having enemies. His way of never allowing himself to be had.

She continues to impress me. I would like to know his book by heart. His heart by heart. Despite the fact that I like her, I'm not love her. Just a girl that I appreciate.

How will she handle the next events? How will she follow her path? There will be pebbles on the road?

I can't wait to see what will happen ...

* * *

I hope the reading went well.

I'm still in research, that's why it's raw. But I want to post it as it is. With its defaults. But good reading should be there.  
Have a good day and in a few minutes.


	2. A second, I eat a ice cream !

Here I am again, yes again. As I said, here is the chapter "in a few minutes". Still so beautifully raw. You are warned. Good reading.

* * *

It's a day like any other.

Even if today I lick the ice that I made myself at work on a roof of Paris. The view is always beautiful. If we leave aside... The noise of cars, the lively discussions of passers-by. And the fact that I still could not see my lovely Lila ... I'm a little sad. I would have liked to talk a little with her. But hey, she must be busy, or with a certain prince or to be with somebody important to win its favors. Who knows.

I put back my aviator glasses. Those we put in a small plane a little like the old Jodel, very beautiful and very old. Finally, the heroes are still fighting against an akuma today and I'm here watching them while trying not to be in their field of vision. It's pretty easy in itself. I'm a "super heroine", I'm not going to help them. They have teammates for that, that they manage.

I don't help, I do my "work", only when the Akumatised are near my home, or me and there are no other people. Of course I can't make butterflies all white. Don't ask me too much. Finally, it's quite interesting to watch them squirm for people who have conflicting emotions. And the Hawkmoth, the "sir", perhaps, who take care of his little akumas … He loses every time. Poor boy ... It's sad. I'm joking.

Nothing interests me when I do not see Lila. It's a bit sad without her. So I take care of my ice cream. My life is in no way thrilling. Beautiful and explosive. It's way too commonplace for me, even the superheroes have a life more fantastic than mine. Ahhh ... I'm bored. If Lila was here, she would have told me her stories. She would have told me that at school, the boy she loves, would have said sweet words to her. But it wasn't yet those she was waiting for.

I hope to be the one to whom she would like to confess the Truth. The one she hides from everyone. The one she doesn't dare to say. I dare to hope to help her. To be the one she will ask herself. The one to who she will give everything. All her greatest acting game.

* * *

I hope reading has been nice. The next chapters will be there next week. The time that I have on hand. There is only one for the moment. And when I think the story is over, I'll post it every day. One every day. I'll see well.  
Anyway, have a nice day!


	3. An argument ? It's only friendly!

Good evening, good morning,  
I wish you a good reading, and I find you in down for a few words.

* * *

I saw Lila today! I'm so happy! As I am not an important person who can benefit her, she doesn't come to see me very often, but it does not matter to me. I am already very happy to see her.

She even asked me for a service, a service whom would play like a game. I should pretend to argue with her while her love goes around to save her, like a prince charming. I immediately gave up my job to join her. After all, he does not count that much, not as much as she does.

We found ourselves in corner of a street. And then slowly we started to raise our voices. We play the game. And we got worse when this Agreste arrived in our field of vision. I started the second part of the plan, I pushed it. A little too loud, because she fell, but I did my part of the game. She started crying while saying that she did not understand, I was so distraught, I pushed her a little too strong and this is than she's crying. Agreste arrived to help her by trying to find out what was wrong and she told him that she did not understand either, that she had surely said something wrongly without doing it on purpose, and she melted in tears in his arms.

I didn't understand ... I had done as she had told me ... She shouldn't cry so much. I was so disgusted by my actions and myself that I fled without asking for my rest.

It shouldn't have happened like that ... Have I gone too far? Haven't I been as she wanted?

No, because the goal was reached.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Chapters 4 and 5 are written, I'll just see them again to avoid some worries that I don't like, things that I don't want to make too obvious at the moment. But it's a bit missed, I suppose.  
Still sorry for the mistakes of writing or grammar it may have.  
'See in a few hours.  
Good evening


	4. She don't ignore me, I move on for now

Good evening, good morning,  
Here is the next. Good reading.

* * *

Since that incident, she pretends to ignore me. She ignores my greetings and is afraid of me when she is with this Agreste. For him to pamper her. How cute. She is finally getting closer to her love. She told me about it briefly. Finally, a lot. Too much. It's good for her, but she ignore me, at the end. Finally, pretend. It must be that her "play" is credible, and mustn't with me then we had just argued.

It saddens me a bit though. I didn't expect her to answer not my messages, but she will answer them when she has time. I'm not in a hurry. Well, that's not all, but I have to go to my secret job. Which is annoying because I don't really like it. I don't have to do it, but I don't like to wake me up in the night, I prefer to sleep on the contrary. So get rid of it quickly.

I change me in record time and here I am in front of a villain. Surely a kid who hasn't had his snack of night, or a girl who hasn't good memories of her day. Who knows? I don't really care. Let them do what they please, but don't care.

And hop a naughty boy fainted and a butterfly flies away. Great, no? I don't like to be alone, but it does not mean that you do not know what to do with your day. Even the day of the heroes, this big bad guy did not know how to show it in his most beautiful face ... Poor boy as I said.

What was I doing on Heroes Day? Ah, but nothing more than to admire Lila in her most charming appearance ... Her hair in the wind ... Her green eyes sublime ... It's not fair ... Finally, all this in all friendship, it goes without saying . I would never go beyond what binds us in friendship. But that bores me. I would have liked to have a little more fun ...

I'm a little scared that she's going away from me during this time. But she will not do it ... I'll make sure she needs me. But not for now ... For now, the opposite is happening. For the moment, it is she who is moving away from me. And I don't like it. She had what she wanted. Maybe I should have somebody from having it? Perhaps?

I should have been more careful ... But I prefer to keep smiling at the moment, it's the best I can do, while waiting. A little butterfly always hangs and no hero is still there. He has already found another target. And me, to way to let off steam . A very good way to let off steam ...

So it will not be anything if I hurt one of his wings a little? It does not matter if it has some scratches, does not it? It does not matter if he ... can not get up any more? I would like to have fun crushing it before releasing it. Want to talk to the other idiot who controls him to tell him that sleep is important. Unfortunately, I can not calm down. A hero saw me as I saw him. But he didn't touch me. Fortunately. I should be more careful, right? But, it's too late? So, let's have fun.

* * *

I hope the reading was pleasant.  
Chapter 5 (maybe 6 too) will be put tomorrow, normally. Then we go on a two for Sunday. I will see well.  
Excuse me for mistakes and grammar.  
Have a good evening and a good night.


	5. Unpleasant Encounter, Good Predictions

Good evening and here is chapter 5 good reading.

* * *

He saw me. This hero knows it. I know it as much as he does. He stands in front of me and me in front of him. The butterfly is gone, but it stays there. This isn't the ladybug. But I don't appreciate it too. Because he saw me. And because I didn't notice it before, either in the team of the little duet. At the same time I amn't their backs every time. I'm happy to do my little things. Should I scare him then? As I am right now, I can afford everything. Nobody will cry for him except his team.

So I approach him gently. Smile. He does not back down. He even tries to talk to me. He should know that it is useless. Unless he's too stupid. He tries to understand me. No, nobody can. Except me. Except Lila. And I do not want anyone to know me.

I make him a little scared, just a jostling that he gets very well to extricate himself. And a laugh a little humming later, and here I am further. Far from his reach. I do not like it. I should avoid thinking too much about it. Avoid getting too bored. Let's avoid being a "heroine" for the moment. I would rather not be bothered.

I don't want anyone to recognize me. I don't already do this work so that one calls me "heroine". I only do it to be able to be quiet. In addition, I do it only at night. I don't disturb anyone. Let them leave me alone.

I manage then at my work, the one where I have to give flyers at the exit of the subways. I don't put many beliefs in it, anyway it will only last a few days. All the better, to tell the truth. Even though it must not be the case for everyone. But what do I have to do with it? They have their life, I have mine. She already bores me enough. Well, it was before I met Lila. But that's not the subject.

Speaking of her, I see her in the distance, without her Agreste on the other hand. Something has happened, or is she just going out shopping? I would like to address it, but it might blow up his cover, his "game" so I stay in my corner to give flyers while trying as best as possible to ignore it. I would like her to tell me about her last weeks ... It annoys me not to see her anymore.

At the end of the day, I look at my phone. I have a message. And I smile at his reading. I resume of the service it seems. Lila needs me.

* * *

I hope this chapter will have pleased you.

I'm starting to see pretty much what I want to do, but I can't find the right form no either. Even Chapter 6 has some form concerns, I find. I would find a compromise.

Sorry for the mistakes and the grammar.  
In a few hours … or in one hour.  
Good evening, day


	6. A Difficult Meeting, A Little Plan

Hello good night,  
And here is chapter 6, good reading.

* * *

We found ourselves at dusk in a park. Finally, in front of ? Because it's forbidden to go to a park at night. There are still rules to respect. It was cold and the moon did itself rare, preferring to hide behind gray clouds. I took a jacket to avoid shaking cold, and a scarf, because I never really supported the cold. But also to prevent Lila herself being cold.

Time was running slowly on the watch, I saw the seconds pass as and when, but I was early too, so I would not be surprised to see her arrive later. I was too excited for my own good. But it doesn't matter to me much as long as I can see her. It had been a long time, even longer than other times, that I hadn't seen her. And despite my auto-persuasion, she had missed me a little.

Fortunately, the wind didn't rise as much as I thought. And so much the better. There's nobody here. The night is good only for the people who spend it together, or for those who sleep. It's important to sleep. And to be warm, in addition to being surrounded. I always wondered why she chose me. My life was so boring and hopeless for me to be attached to her and her dreams ? To her lies.

I would have liked to tell myself that no, that it isn't her that impresses me, nor her who doesn't imprison me like this park surrounded by a grid as old as the French Revolution ... Unless it is at the time of Napoleon's imprisonment at St Helena ... Who knows ... I don't even remember its dates, I would look out of curiosity the next time I open my computer. I wish I could do the Louvre with my dear friend, just like that.

I check my watch for the Idonotknowhowmanytimes, but the weather is really cruel with me, I think. But the reward is all the more desired, and here it comes. Oh, she had already thought about covering herself, so much the better for her. Too bad for me. She approaches slowly, and ignores me to sit on a bench next to our meeting place. She continues her game despite there being no one. But she does well, after all we are never cautious enough.

I stand next to her, paying attention to my back, while trying not to fix it, which is quite complicated if I am asked my opinion. But I will not be asked. Because my opinion does not count. Because the opinion of Lila counts above all. Well, I'm listening to what she has to say to me. She quarreled with his love, he would have understood something wrong and she would be found instead of the wicked because a "nuisance" would have played with her. She felt "helpless" by this turnaround, and the love of her life would have been mistaken. All because of this "nuisance".

I understand her situation better. She would have said a lie too much, and she would like me to solve the problem? How? Should I go to jail? But after she couldn't use me anymore. She couldn't count on me anymore. But maybe I could recruit there? But no. I quickly remove this idea. It's useless. Maybe I should ...

She asks me in a tearful voice if I could do anything. I wait a moment to show her that I think about the situation. Don't be too impulsive in one's actions. It is important to weigh one's thoughts and words. Avoid the prison box. Avoid illegal things too ... And finally, I told her that I would take care of it and asked if she has preferences on the procedure to follow.

She tells me that she will send me what I should do. But this also meant that I should also find a way to not be useless. She subtly reproached me, and discreetly especially, my uselessness of the last time. I can understand it. But hurting her isn't what I would like to do the most. I told her blankly that hurting her, hurting her on purpose was not what I was really looking for and that I would rather learn her better than in a hospital bed. Especially to attract the looks of his lover.

She said nothing, but it showed me that she would think about it. Before I get up, I declare while approaching her slowly, for me it would remain important despite all her masks. Her victory, her successes remained my priority, but she was happy too. And alive. I would think about the procedure to adopt, that she tell me the target and the delay, I would do it. I will wait for his message impatiently.

I finally get up from this bench, finally. And with a smile moves me away from her. She will eventually answer me. She has no choice. Only I, can to be benefit for her right now. Because I'm the one who can to be even more detestable than she.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next ones arrive next week.

I'm starting to get a glimpse of what I want to do, but I don't think it's that anymore. I want to stay in the simplicity, but I want to go into debates, just a little. I'd like to describe the personality without saying too much, always leave a mystery about her, but also on Lila.  
All say and at the same time, say nothing. I will dig in there. I hope you understand what I mean by that.  
In any case, thank you for reading this chapter and see you next week.  
Good evening, good day.


	7. What If We Made A Friend?

Good evening, good morning,

Here is chapter 7, good reading to you.

* * *

Lila didn't answer right away, I don't know what she plans to do. I gave her the choice, all I need is his answer. I need, like her, to think. To reflect on what I am going to do. Do I have to wait for her answer? Should I find one by myself? Thinking back, I have no other friends than her. At the same time, for me, she embodies perfection in its pure state. A person I admire and would like to be. She always gets what she wants, to the detriment of others, on the backs of others. Others must do what she asks them to do. She helps others but for her own good. And they don't know it.

It's a shame, but important. They can't see beauty in a pure state, because it must be too bright, they may not understand and misinterpret what it does. And that could be a pity for her too. I don't want to see her in dishonor. Finally. Let us rest on the supposed friends that I should make myself. The problem with that is that I don't really like the people around me. I don't like them at all.

But I have to worry, in case Lila lets me go, and decides to find another best friend. And that, I don't want it. So, I have to make a few friends. Come on, what kind of person would be most beneficial to me to have as a friend. A person who would bring me joy and happiness, but who would be totally different from Lila. I think that approaching a new personality would be rather pleasant. A bit like this young man who is rather strapping and very strong. He seems arrogant, but maybe nice. I see another person who is rather shy and quite withdrawn. He must be a very friendly person after a few words. And another seems a little behind eating an ice cream with her helmet still on her head. A gourmand.

I wonder how I can make friend-friend. No, because an adult who makes friends with a minor, it doesn't go unnoticed. Truly not. I would nevertheless like to succeed in making a friend of them. Or I just have to take among my "similar" adults. But they don't interest me as much. They aren't so funny to tell the truth. I don't say they don't have their little grain of madness. But for the moment, it's a bit complicated. And especially not my cup of tea.

I end by sit up at the table of one of them. I start a discussion that seems more or less interesting the other party, makes a small compliment, and with a tip and a note of bye, I'm leaving. I do not want to portray myself as a pedophile either. This isn't my goal. By cons, I could have some interesting information, which I could use to interest it a little more. Maybe that person will do the same, if I'm interested.

But this interaction was ... good. I liked talking to this person. Maybe I should start again? And I, who told me unable to establish a friendly relationship other than the one I have with Lila ... I was wrong. Maybe I should not have listened to her when she told me not to get too close to other people. When she told me it was important not to take care of "desperate cases". But they aren't all desperate, right? It's too early to say. I am only at the beginning.

It would be beneficial for me to have a relationship other than that with Lila. Maybe that person will listen to me more than she does. Maybe I would find a better example than you. Someone I would admire much more. And who knows, maybe I'll let you down?

* * *

I hope the reading was nice. I find that the text is clearer like that. Oh I'm not saying that the old texts were bad, they need a little brush cutter. However, I still see improvements to make. We can always improve, always. Like some mistakes, which must always slip into the paper, some misinterpretations, and a little more description. But, I'm also starting to like this format.

I do not know what you think about it, but I imagine that some ideas are similar on this subject.

The next chapter will arrive within hours. The time to see it again (and translate it, too).

I apologize for mistakes English and grammar.

Good day to you and good evening otherwise.

See you


	8. Scoubidous Are The Life

Good evening, good morning,

Here is chapter 8, good reading.

* * *

Today I got a job in a confectionery. What a wonderful idea and luck I could have had, candies by the hundreds and thousands that are nothing but for me! Well, of course it's for the customers too, but let's say it ... It's obsolete. And now, I'm lie on a roof, legs in the air, to do scoubidous with chemical threads, but deliciously good in the mouth. If you like rubber and sugar, of course.

I just finished a "fight" with a idiot who wanted revenge on a guy who had doubled him on the road, or who was heartbroken ... You see that kind of person, guys or girls, I don't care of the kind, who likes to mope about their unjust lives and who aren't angry because they didn't get what they wanted from the supermarket, or a heartbreak because another person was smarter than you to have the person of its dreams, and not you. What sentimental interference. And to say that it is a guy cloistered at home and who is only ruminating in his corner that controls them, like what, things are done well.

And it's also like that, that apparently the guy from the last time found me and he - than discusses with me, do would change my mind about my methods to proceed. Except that I don't want to change my mode of operation. That's why I ignore him. Oh, but this is not the first time I've met him, to my greatest misfortune. The first time was when I was a little on the edge of the nerves. The second was a few days, or weeks, after the first, I transformed myself a few times before he found me.

It's totally useless on his part. Who would waste time looking for someone to watch him so that he doesn't make mistakes and help nice people to do nice things with sweets and kisses. Apparently than him, told himself it was a wonderful idea. But, I do not want a lesson. I help them, it's already good, right? Let me do my life and don't bother me.

But what do I have to do with it? Nothing. I'm going to let him wander about doing good deeds, that's good, and making bad ones, will only bring you bad things in life, and blah and blah and blah. I'm going to focus on my scoubidou, it's a lot more interesting than his notion of good and bad. Maybe I should do a helicopter, right?

When I finished, I eat it and then I decided to leave. I finally decided to go through Paris, a bit. Not because I want to, I rather want to return home as soon as possible, but because the other will follow me. Which it's a bit nil. Let him go elsewhere. There are other akumatized ones, right? Yes, or not. Leave me alone. I try to sow it, without much success, and it starts à faire jour ...

I don't like to stay out too late. I barely listen him, see completely ignored him, it should be enough, right? You don't give me the choice then, I'll have to sketch a defensive gesture. I turn to him and then run over him and knee him in the stomach, I finish him jumping on his back and then run away at great speed. No, but oh, I stay a little it's not to bother me behind. Well, could I use him as a friend? Nah, you must not dream either.

I'm already starting to make a little by little, I'm not going to let it escape so easily.

* * *

I hope this chapter will please you. Since it's the last before next week. I hope you enjoyed these chapters. In any case, what I have to say about it is that I took many passages of the text basic one. Some passages, even paragraphs, I liked as they were, so I left them as is. Apart from some others where I changed a few sentences, or I added others.

I would say for this chapter, that I should have played a little more on the childish side of my character. Next time I'll do it. Say, let her loose more when she wears her costume, as you may have noticed, and I should play a little more on it. When she is at work, or in "social" life and not "heroic" (I put quotation marks, because she has a certain opinion on it, which makes me even doubt her seriousness above), she doesn't necessarily show herself so much. She hides it a lot, which isn't seen at all with her way of thinking. Here, the environment goes completely to the second, or even the third plane. I find it totally non-existent. But hey, even if I tell myself that this is her way of "seeing", I would make an effort on it.

Chapter 9 is already written but to be reviewed and translated. And the 10 is being written, and I wonder if I will not change the subject for this one.

I'm thinking if it would not be better to do two chapters, not the same day, but rather two in the week. One, for example, today and another at another day. I will think about the question. Otherwise, I leave as it is.

Good day to you, take care of yourself. Good evening and do not go to bed too late. Eat three meals a day, or four because the snack of the four hour is as important as the rest. And see you next Sunday.


	9. Simple News In The Newspaper

Lila ... It's been a while since I last saw her. I wonder what becomes of her, especially since the last time we saw each other. But I never really leave her, I just make sure she thinks I can't see her. I wish she would trust me a little more. Because I really wonder what she's doing. She becomes a little too close to a man far too old for her. He has one kid! Although I don't care about that, but hey…

The newspaper I keep shows me on the front page the new collection of a certain Agreste, he is probably part of the same family as Lila's lover boy. Or maybe not. Because it looks like they are from the same family according to the article, which is below the new collection, but it wouldn't seem like it is news for everyone. Except for me, everyone seems to know. And I don't like that either.

But I would do with it, as it always has. Especially regarding her. I always look at her when she can't see me too. At the same time, if she doesn't want to see me, she won't see me. But I would always watch her. Even if I must be hated for that. I would continue to watch. Until it's all over.

We will see. We will see what the next few days say.

* * *

Good evening, it looks like it's been a while since I posted anything. So here it is, the new chapter! And since it's been a long time, I'm just going to post it today. The next one will arrive when he arrives. I just don't know when.

Here is what I have to say: This is to be considered a simple transition chapter, only a little something. It is to be set aside, or to be looked at only visually.

Good day to you and see you next time!


	10. Candies Are Like Hailstones

I managed to shake off this guy again. I would never befriend this one! He annoys me more than anything ... He can't go play with his other friends there instead of bothering me. Especially since I almost took them these, they aren't even able to stay in their battle zone in addition ... They annoy me. Fortunately, I got around them ... To end up with the other truffle there. I dooon't looove hiiiiim.

I know I only have for a few minutes but hey, you might as well take advantage of it. I'm going to go see what Lila is doing. Oh, I saw that there was my friend, finally friend, the one I accepted as such, with someone else. I know, we're going to throw candy at them from an "abandoned" building. On a roof only. It will be funny. I put myself on top of a building and then I throw a candy at them then two then five because the others didn't reach their targets and went to bump into other people who aren't happy now. It's a shame for them.

It's funny so I continue, well they are not stupid children however, they understood that it was not normal to have a rain of candy in these times, they looked up. And I just watch them, with a little smile, it always has an effect. But someone wanted to take the spotlight and wanted to do parachute. No, but it's not that I haven't seen it ... But, I'm not going to hide, candies is better. So while the angel's jump begins its run, I'm going to stop it. Oh, I'm the one launching things here. People from other ...

I catch up with her, but I have a little problem. I'm doing my best not to spread out like a pancake, I've never tried . Yes, but that's it. I ended up finding a solution anyway, I just used my guitar to enchant the animals so that they would give me a hand. Which helped us down to return the land to Icarus and I give him a candy before carapater to avoid the photos and everything else.

By cons, just need to be explained who helped me do this feat. Because I didn't want to jump out of this thing. I was pushed there.

* * *

Good evening,

No, you're not dreaming. Yes it is, is a new chapter. No, I haven't finished this series, it's just that I wanted to leave a chapter today, because ... Did I find the inspiration? I think ? It's good then, right? Don't be happy!

So, what I think of this chapter (not that I like to criticize myself) but! I found that there is still a lack of description, I should put things a little better. I like to leave them vague like that so it's up to you to imagine but it's just as well not to be too much, too. I should let the character make his life more as a hero. At the beginning I didn't want to do a chapter like this, but to show a bigger childishness instead which would have led to another consequence. Finally, she ended up like that. Another fun fact, this story has now change three times of ways, or two I don't remember. I would probably talk about it somewhere else, or maybe.

That said, thanks to those who followed (or survived, it always depends on the point of view). See you next time. When you eat candy, wash your teeth, cavities hurt.


	11. Bakery And New Interest

So of one, I find that I am easily found. Especially since the problem with this thing ... this person. Especially that she didn't want me to save her. But don't worry! I didn't want to either! She just had to throw herself like an idiot from the roof, too. Well, I was pushed too. I end up giving his pie to a customer with a completely hypocritical smile. No, you shouldn't ask me to be honest either.

I prefer in itself the chestnuts in those moments, the cakes with chestnuts and chestnuts, it's very good I think. But I am not very strong in cake so I avoid most of the time. I wish I could cook for Lila, but my abilities really leave something to be desired. Suffice to say that even burn it to good taste. That is to say !

However, I can see her hair in the distance, but I don't even dare say hello to her, after all she doesn't want me to stay with her, so let's continue on this path. Then I see her chasing after her, a person he seems to have seen from afar. And she catches him in a somewhat brutal way. To pull it out of sight of anyone. Except mine.

They are in a dark alley in front of the bakery, and they seem to be chatting. I try my best not to pay attention to this concern but the customers grab my attention and I have to be friendly. It's difficult. And then my eyes meet that of this young girl. No, I don't think I've seen it before. Her hair isn't familiar to me. Neither did his gaze. And yet ... It seems captivating. Maybe she has that something too? Just like Lila's? She could be one of his people. Those who don't leave you, and who never ceases to move you ...

I end up badly serving a person who doesn't hesitate to blame me. At the end of my apologies, I look out the window again. But they have already disappeared ... The sigh of disappointment leaves my lips before I can even hold it. So that was the last thing I expected. I shouldn't, Lila should fill me up entirely though ... I

* * *

And good evening, yes I like posted in the evening, it's pretty cool actually. (or in the morning for some)

So here we are again with this new chapter, the 11th, even though I haven't even done it before. But there. Well, I'm not going to make a big deal out of it since my chapters are small and not very descriptive, but I like them so, too bad!

So this one shows a situation in one of these many "part-time jobs", but also a new entanglement. Let's see what it will do later.

I once again changed paths. We are on the 4th. I have the right to count.

Thank you at belladonna honey ! Thank you to follow and fav this story, really thank you.

Good day to you and good luck I guess? Bye ~


	12. Year Resolution And Loss Of Job

Okay, well, maybe I shouldn't have sent this drink to the customer's face because there wasn't enough drink for his liking… let alone a bucket of ice. Maybe if I hadn't done that, I wouldn't have been fired. But I applied the service of my work! I served it with a smile! They will never blame me for that!

So I have to find another job. That's why I'm going around the restaurant bars to drop my resume. And I see in the distance young children, I thought I even saw Lila among them, but after another look, I could see that she was not there. I seriously miss her. Besides, the last time I saw him with his lover, without looking at me. Without anything else, I know I shouldn't have expected anything from her, but ... I can't help it …

I am jealous ! Jealous of this Agreste ... I am envious of him... Terribly even ... And I have been afraid that she will go away for a while. I know it should, but it's not my goal anyway. My goal is to have it for me, and for that, I have to make sure it is. So I have to stop complaining about my fate and try to have it. This time, I'm going to have to aim higher and stay there!

Enough skirmishes galore for just having fun, I always would but not during work. I would try. I would be more "clean" on me! I'll become more incre- there's someone pulling my sleeve. What is it that gives me offspring? I was making my change statement, can't he choose another moment?

Ah, but hey, he's a friend of mine, well if I remember correctly. It's been a long time since I've seen him. So I answer him with all the kindness that the world can offer, and ask him for his news. It's important to keep a good image with your friends. Very important. I also ask him how the school is going, and if everything is going the way he wanted. Yes, I made friends very early. But let's see there is nothing more. What he countered me with a "Yes, but nothing more. It's school ...". Alala, the youth ... I give him an advice that he had better follow. Break the legs of the one who bothers you and give much more attention to the one you love, even if you have to pass for a stalker. But beware ! A stalker that we don't notice. Otherwise it's called a voyeur. And it's punishable by prison, so be careful.

He looks at me with round eyes, what? Isn't that what I follow the usual advice?

Hello,

Yes, today is earlier than usual, it's normal. I have the right ahah.

Finally, no I didn't talk about his "interest" in a certain person. Because that's it, surprise.

Another chapter of transition? And yes! But I'll tell you, her thoughts are almost hers, so that's normal. Vouala!

Thank you to those who still have the courage to read my chapters. And my great notes. Lol.

Have a good morning to you and have a good evening too, you never know where we are in the world, well you do. I have my feet to find out.


	13. Small Landscape and Big Ambitions

When I see the sky above my head, it reminds me of the famous London fog, the one that stays as long as the sun in the south of France. It isn't very beautiful therefore. The buildings aren't even hidden by this fog, it's a shame it could have looked like the mountain landscape. It's very beautiful when you climb in the eggs, you can see what is above the mountains and the landscape is just incredible. The sky is a magnificent blue and the clouds are not imposing and white, or even there is not at certain times.

Back to our sheep, I am not here to describe the atmosphere or to describe the sky despite the few sentences that preceded it. Lila, yes she always decides to ignore me ... My friends who are only kids, and my job as an assistant where my colleagues decided to make a contest for the one who looks at you the worst. I guess it's because I get along with superiors and especially with the chef, I suppose. How jealous they are. I don't hold it against them.

If I could be near Father Agreste, surely she would speak to me. Surely, it is still necessary that I find a way to approach it ... Fortunately, I have not become any assistant! But that of a journalist! From a magazine renowned in fashion. Always pay attention to the work you choose, always do it according to our ambitions and our personal and professional needs. Finally, we are soon going to one of his parades, the journalist I am accompanying happens to be on the list of authorized persons. It's good.

Although it is good to become a journalist assistant, I had better train myself to be in a higher position, as a fashion journalist. But since I don't know much about it, it's going to be hard. Too bad, we will have to peel the library for that ... I do not like the library there are very weird people over there. Only intellectuals. I don't like the nerds, because they just study study and still study. And I don't like that, because it potentially means that they will either have a better job or be unemployed. It depends on many things. And a lot of chances.

* * *

Good evening,

Yes, it's a little chapter. Yes it is not very worked. Thank you, I know it was I who wrote it, still happy that my favorite was not written by someone else, he would surely have done it better.

Well, she "still" has a new job, but at least she managed to get it, I would say. I would not say the process is long. I tried to make a little description but I am not very drinkable (Who said shabby?)

Don't forget to study, but have fun too, otherwise you may not remember everything, know how to mix the two. And then everyone has the strength to do it, but you have to have the courage to remember everything. And a lot of pedagogy for some, because each person has their own method of integrating things.

Good evening, even if it is morning bye!


	14. Upstream Parents, Social Disappointment

I can't take this anymore! THEY are here! Why parents exist? For you remember that you're miserable without them, I want so much to throw them over the window. But like I am a very nice "girl", we stay hypocrite. We not understand ourselves, then we don't talk anymore and it's better like this, after it's only bad moments to pass, it'll be right.

They've nothing to do here, ah yes, see if I do a good job and if I will find someone soon, because I have to think about it at my age. And then they could offer me a boy, they saw someone comes from a favorable situation, and could bear my character. I quickly rebuffed them by telling them that I was not interested and that I would prefer to live like that for the moment. It is better !

Easily mani- confused and convinced, they left me for their hotel. No, they don't like living in the room or rooms that I use as my apartment and all the better! I don't think I could have survived with these people. Yes, I still talk about my parents as well. This is unfortunately not what I call love. Or happy. I prefer to live alone anyway.

Finally, I'm going to have to go to work in the afternoon and so much the better I don't see them. In addition, today we are interviewing a new fashion designer. I would say, since its time with the low-level rocker who likes to walk a crocodile, seriously a crocodile? There are only the weak to be akumatizer. Everyone in this city is weak at the temptation to get mean. "But I don't want to hurt anyone!" Ohhh yes, you wanted to hurt everyone by wanting to fill your inferiority complex, little guy. Some are just smarter to get over it, and show that they can use their weaknesses to be themselves. Like Lila. But Lila has no weaknesses. Other than that of not seeing how useful I can be to him.

The arguments are not very researched either, but, I do not like them. People in general. Like the one I just pushed on purpose, on my way. And I leave him on the street while others are probably trying to help him. They curse me, I smile. Thanks for the compliments, but I'm the way I am. Oh, kindness in public! I almost forgot it... I turn around quickly to apologize with all the will in the world to make the youngster swallow the pill. In view of my behavior and my redemption, he lets himself go and accepts my apologies. So much the better, it's always good to play with others.

He leaves me his number and leaves, not without telling me that he would still like me to pay him a coffee or a meal as compensation. What…? Adults are very strange. But I played my role. Even if I missed a game, I was able to catch up. I smile at an insistent looking person as I pass by. It must have said something, but what do I have to do with it?

* * *

Good afternoon,

And here is a chapter that we are waiting for more. I plan to release the next one soon, given my "creativity", yes I know her on this series. But it's part of the test, I want to see how this character will become. I have already prepared the structure of the other chapters, even if I have not put the points which defined this chapter, and I added another while reading something else. No, I added another one too. Someday I'll have to tell you about the changes in this story, oh but because I changed the guideline again. Are we on the fifth changement now? Like it changes quickly.

Good day to you and stay at home. Watching you again Miraculous or other series.


	15. Princess In Danger, Action On The Turn

I'm going to need someone to explain something to me... how can something like this happen to me? In public, I always do my best to look nice. I always do my best to meet everyone's expectations, well I try a little for some people. But I don't think I've hurt anyone, I'm innocent in every way! Then why am I being chased by an akumatized?

No, I really have no idea, plus I don't care what it says, so that doesn't help me. Maybe I should be careful what I'm told sometimes. And I can't even turn because the other one can always find me when I'm trying to be quiet. I think that's got radar. I guess that can help, right? Besides, it's got someone in its other hand. Wait a second... I recognize that person... Agreste? Because I have to save him? Oh no, there's the ladybug there. Thank you for removing a thorn from my foot, it helps. Is this guy a princess or what? I think he got caught with a "bad guy" again. Pff, I barely avoided a flying hand! Happy to have been in a gym before... Or was it work at the fitness center?

I must say, though, it's remarkable. Long live the little jobs for once. Or low-level manipulation... depending on the context. But I've got to save Lila's Prince Charming before the other girl takes him away from her. First, find a quiet corner first. Still hard as ever, but the kid's taking good care of the other one, so it should be easier. After getting into the sewers, and walking a few steps away, I "politely ask" as usual my Kwami to change my clothes. And then two seconds later, here I am outside in front of the ugly duck, still shouting things without coherence.

It was two meters tall but had big hands, one of which held the Agreste well, it's dressed like a pink steampunk with a tutu, I don't know what it wanted to denounce apart from the injustice of being blind from birth... On the other hand, I didn't expect that catch me. I really didn't. And so, I felt uncomfortable with this guy, I don't like it. Who said it had the right to touch me? Nobody! I can't even play my guitar, I commented on its clothes, I don't even want to know why it's like that. I don't care enough, so I didn't care. Not a good idea since it's got its grip even tighter. But at the same time I finally found some candies, probably the ones from last time, I took a handful to throw on it. This allowed us to free ourselves, we weren't too high so we didn't really hurt. I then dashed on the Agreste and grabbed it with my arms to put it in the shelter, not without having thrown a last spade with a tongue pull.

Mouahahah, it's really exhilarating to see the other one running after you. Well, Agreste didn't stop himself from lecturing me, what do you mean I can't tease him a bit. I do what I like," I replied, with a carnivorous smile. I stop for a moment to crouch down and jump on a roof. Yes, it always takes me a second or three to take a run-up on my legs to make high jumps, even if I use mainly my wings normally, then I can't rely on my legs anymore. That was funny.

I hit the little Agreste on the head wishing him good luck to come back down because he will have to wait for me. Otherwise I make him eat his shirt. This is not contradictory! Once I touch the ground, the naughty boy comes after me, well we were upstairs, you have to raise your head sometimes. Then after a few minutes of running, who is it that I do not see running beside me trying to make buddy buddy with me? The Ladybug... awesome... I fell that far down too? I mean, she's just trying to tell me that we need to agree to beat him. Don't worry, she's finding the solution. I don't get to grab the winnings and I don't get to be famous. I don't want to be. It's annoying afterwards when people recognize you.

The Ladybug finds a solution in less than two and we manage to beat the bad guy with a skipping rope... Don't ask me, even I don't understand how we managed to defeat him. The akumatized one turned out to be my mother. Right? Didn't he? Is that why the other one tried to get me? Because it's her job to find someone who's worthy of me, to finally marry her daughter. But he's still in high school?! What do you want me to do with him? Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that the cat came to defeat him, but since I don't really care about secondary characters... Oh, come to think of it, you have to find Princess Boy. But when I go back up, I don't see him. So, when I see the two heroes downstairs. Maybe one of them has already done his part.

After a moment of discussion, they split up. Running. One of them had turned to the roof. Maybe they noticed I was there. I just stared at this person, and followed him with my eyes. I don't like having my prey taken away from me. But at the same time, if I was in that costume, Lila wouldn't have noticed how great I'd be. Besides, no one should notice me in this air. No one should. Because I'd like to be me, just be me.

* * *

And here's another day, another chapter, the next one's due on Wednesday, normally. And the next one, Sunday or Saturday, I'll see. Good day to you.


	16. Light Interview On Flour Background

Ahhh, today I still have to do an interview... We were supposed to do it last time, but she cancelled. I hope that won't be the case again today. It's nice but it's boring to hear a person talking about their life while I don't care a little, or even a lot. And so I had to take notes behind the reporter, because one, I don't have the skills to interview someone and two, I don't want to do it and I'd rather let someone else do it, it's better. That way the person opposite will feel much more listened to, and it's much better anyway.

We had to be in front of her house, to do the interview in her "place of work", which means her room... You have to start somewhere, and if that somewhere is your shabby room because you don't have the money, then you can ask mom and dad to give you some money... Well, you have to make do with it. Why don't you ask your parents for money? If they're fools, it can pass. I mean, I can't say anything because I'm only counting on myself for my money... Like I'm going to stop criticizing people behind their backs.

Here's a bakery. I remember, I passed by it one day. Their bakery was really good. Especially the macaroons. They were delicious. I wish I had some macaroons... maybe I could beg for some? Well, I don't care what their names are, so I don't remember them, but when I finally saw the little girl I was interviewing... I kept her name. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And I was surprised to see her, even if I kept the facial expression. And during the whole interrogation... I didn't want to think about the word "interview" again. I stared at her.

I've seen her before... Yeah, a few days or months ago, I don't really remember, I saw her having a conversation with Lila. I mean, arguing... arguing seems to be the operative word. And I'm not gonna hide it, she caught my eye a little. Well, she's still a kid. And my interest is not the same as my interest in Lila as a friend. But there's something about her that I like. I don't know what, but there's something about her that I like. A lot, even. It must be her blue-flower side or totally lame. I don't know yet. But... when I looked at her wall and saw what was there, I was disgusted and this time I couldn't hold my disgust back.

That Agreste. There was only one poster of him, but still one too many. Is she a fan of this princess? No, but how can she be so liked by the people I'd like to have for myself? I mean, I don't know about the silly one yet, but... No. Just because we're famous, we're bound to be liked? That's just nonsense. I'll get it together before the end of the interview. I even got her number. I asked nicely in my notebook, who overheard the number she'd given "by chance", let's see.

I, Celine Debrosse, decided to have her as my best friend. Well, friend. She should be honored. Maybe I should try to get Agreste's number while I'm at it, so I can do the anti-fan thing beautifully. He should be honoured too. I deign to give him some of my time. He should be over the moon. And I hope for his sake he will be.

I wonder what I'm going to do next... Maybe I'll see what Lila is doing, I'll start by sending her a message here, I'll see if she answers me, or if she ignores me like she hasn't done for I don't know how many months, maybe two... I'll tell her that I may have approached Marinette during my work, maybe she'll answer me... Or maybe she'll call me? I'd like that... I still miss her. My sweet little Lila. It's not the only thing, I still have some things I need to clear up. Well, well, well, well. The next few days are going to be very busy. And that's what I'm hoping for.

* * *

Hello, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, we, well, you know the name of our protagonist, thanks to a nice lady, Ashley. Because otherwise I never would have noticed it.

Good day to you and see you Saturday.


	17. Under The Paris Sky

She's still ignoring me, I thought to myself during one of my night escapades based on beating up akumatized. Besides, I feel like talking to the other retard who dares to bother me during my evenings off. Yes, because at work, they can also make you work at night, which is quite annoying in itself... especially if you feel like spying on someone or harassing them too.

I'm boreeeed! I sent the other akumatized out to get him, and here I am without having to chase after him. And I'm not even tired either, that's annoying, because I can't go to sleep or I'm not going to do anything else but roll around in my bed... It sucks. Ah. Nah! Not him! The guy from last time! He's gonna lecture me again! Worse! He's going to talk to me! I don't want to talk to degenerates like him. But I don't want to move... It takes effort... And even if I don't want to see him, it's not my place to move.

He's getting close to me, he's getting closer! I have a stoic face and I try not to let anything show through but in my heart, I die... But I still don't want to move. I do my best not to look at him and stare at the horizon instead. The night was still there, it won't move because I want to. Besides, the moon is not even completely empty, and there are no stars in the sky at the moment, the cloud of pollution hides them well enough. The buildings are trying to light up as best they can, but it's the streets that are still lit. The wind is not even present and the cars are not really making any noise. All in all, it's a very peaceful night. Well, it would have been if the person next to me wasn't here.

He tells me the weather's pretty good. But I don't give a damn! And that they didn't have much to do with the Akumatised today. It's normal, I did everything on my own. Well, apart from putting it blank, that's mainly the Ladybug doing it. And they both thanked me. I would have liked to see them adulating me, but as I didn't want to be recognized, or even known... Well it's a bit obsolete now, because some "heroes" know me now... Damn hero is going... But especially since it was dumb that I was meddling with an Akumatized while they were there!

It was nice of me to get involved with them, that maybe it meant I wanted to team up with them. I look at him, disgusted, and then I smile back at myself with a fake smile. Mocking.

-Never.

I never liked getting mixed up in your business. Let me be clear right now. The last time I interfered, I interfered only because it suited me. But that will never happen again. Now, about that, you... You can count on it. I stood up while he was saying his words. He wanted to say something, but at the same time he hesitated. So another voice volunteered and said even though I would have been seen. I had turned around, not in a hurry, I had no doubt that I would not be left alone right away. What was my non-surprise to see the cocci. I told them then to leave me alone, and that I didn't want to be in any way involved in their scheming.

Leave me alone and let me breathe at night. If what bothers them the most is that I'm in their way, then I won't be there. Let them be certain. I'll do what I always do at night then. Let them leave me alone now. And I'm gone.

When I got home, through a lot of ploys to get lost in case anyone tried to find out where I lived, I couldn't let a doubt enter my mind. What do you mean, what if someone had seen me?

* * *

And that's chapter 17! Good evening to you, by the way.

Before someone tells me something about it, yes, this "Never" left in dialogue is done on purpose and the rest of the sentence remained in the usual phrasing. You'll understand one day why I left it like that. Someday you will. Well, we can say that this is the first time, that they meet our dear heroes, could you find out who could have been this little one who was talking to him? Well, although I think it's obviously now. Well, well, another step forward.

See you next Wednesday for the continuation! Stay home and eat chocolates, because chocolates are good.


	18. Seeing You Again At Last

Today is a day to mark with a white stone! I made myself presentable for the occasion. Perfume, floral shoes, light makeup, and a beautiful dress that turns. No, it's not winter, just early spring... And I'm off to see the flower of my life! Because I am! She finally deigned to answer me, at last! I was so happy that I didn't sleep a wink the night before we met. I might not have slept all week, but I need to make myself look good at work, even if it's boring... Even if I don't want to, even if I don't want to...

Finally, let's not talk about useless things! First, I'd have to calm down. Because if I jump in and out, hello discretion... Inhale, exhale... I have to control myself. I think I'm letting myself go too much at the moment, and that's not good. I'm gonna get in trouble if I keep this up.

With my purse in my hand, I look at the time again and go out. We have to meet in a small café where we can eat sweets and drink a little tea, or coffee, on the edge of the terrace. That should pass for a snack. Kyaaa, what the hell was that kya? Self-control! I knew not seeing her could prove fatal for me. Oh, well, she's not here yet, is she? That's good, I'll be able to book the tickets that way. I'll text her and quickly erase the hearts at the end.

After a few minutes, I see her arrive and signal my presence. After a moment choosing our drinks and sweets, we get to the heart of the matter. So I tell her that I could get in touch with Agreste as I work in journalism. Even though I don't have the responsibilities yet, I still have his home number and that of his assistant. Just by digging around a bit and using a few little tricks.

She tells me it would be good, even though she was able to get in touch with him a short while ago. Tss... Catch up with that damned Agreste for a few moments. Let him let me show my usefulness, hobo. I mean, I knew she had already made contact with him, but maybe it's useful, a number. But if she wishes to have any other information, I could pass it on to her, I have access to the files. She tells me she won't see any use in it. But I'm sure she'll get in touch with me if she doesn't find what she's looking for.

I also tell her that I saw a certain person she knew and treasured in her heart. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A smile appears on my lips as I see her coughing. I know I can be helpful at times. I give her her personal information, for which she hides herself well from thanking me. Her eyes sparkle a little, and I think some mischief is going on. What you can see in the eyes is incredibly silly. Because I can't see anything. I'm trying to perceive his thoughts, and that for me is a success. Experience helps.

Although she is happy inside, she doesn't show it and decides to drift on a subject she loves, the little Agreste. How handsome he is, how great he is, how gnagnagna. Youpiyaaa I love so much the fact that she talks about him in front of me. I'm over the moon. Ahh, the sweet irony in my words. No, I can't see it, but I don't like little Agreste. He's weird. Way too weird. Does he seem perfect? It's creepy to know that. But I end up elegantly spitting out the contents of my mouth, because I was drinking, when I saw little Agreste getting out of his car and heading towards us. I couldn't stop my disgust from showing on my face as I could see Lila vanishing towards him out of the corner of my eye. As I wiped my face, and tried not to let my thoughts show through so easily.

I left a few coins on the table, and walked away towards them, as they themselves were heading into the car. I introduce myself warmly to him, while thanking him for taking care of MY friend. No, my eyes don't throw lightning bolts at him... Not physically, unfortunately. I hope that he will notice that he has disturbed us, even if I am the one apologizing on the pretext that I have to do something, I wish a good day to Lila, and also to little Agreste. Warm smile and cold look. I'm leaving before he can say anything more.

And to think that I had finally found a moment with Lila, the other has just ruined it. Even if she was really happy, it still disgusts me. It was supposed to be me, the person she was supposed to look at like that... Don't worry, Agreste, revenge is just around the corner.

* * *

And this is chapter 18, hello to you by the way.

So this chapter should have been done before, normally it would have been chapter 16, then 17. But the words wouldn't turn to my advantage, so here it is now. I've always wanted to make them meet, Agreste and Celine, I would say since chapter 9, she should have met him then, but I decided to change the guideline when I reviewed the chapters. And to think that in a parallel universe, she would have been friends with him... But no. His feelings for Lila changed. Well, maybe I'll make a bonus for what I decided to change. I think I'd do that. It's interesting to see how the fic could have been with the few changes I've been able to make. No, I haven't said that many times.

So, what can I say about this chapter. Well, it's about time. It's been I don't know how many chapters since she was supposed to see Lila, but I never found the right time. Oh, although I suspect I could have done it before. But she saw it from a distance. I think maybe I should have dwelt on a few details, given her "friendship" with Lila. Also to review some of the wording that seems to me to be flawed. And also to review the reactions of the protagonist, although no. I find her behavior reasonable in the situation... To be seen.

Here are the end notes. Good day to you. And thank you for reading this story... It's nice of you.


End file.
